


Of Breakneck Displays

by shallowness



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: It is all Miss Selina Kyle’s influence.





	Of Breakneck Displays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘Regency AU’ at Three Sentence Ficathon 2018.

Miss Selina Kyle, sometime pickpocket, occasionally presentable young lady, only rolls her eyes a very little as Bruce Wayne, Duke of Gotham, shows her the four black horses that will pull his fine new racing carriage.

“Yes, yes, you say they fly like the wind, but are you going to show me how fast they go?” she asks, with just enough mocking doubt to goad the young man into a breakneck display that has all the ton talking.

The young duke’s guardian, Alfred Pennyworth, despairs, he really does, but the merest hint of complaint to Miss Kyle’s own duenna, Lady Tabitha Galavan, about the influence of her charge is sadly enough to unleash the tigress within.


End file.
